


The Opening To Super Smash Racers

by Psyga315



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Crossover, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song: Ambiguous (GARNiDELiA)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Inspired by RelaxAlex's hypothetical Nintendo crossover kart racer, I decided to make an opening of what the game would be like, with a few twists...
Kudos: 2





	The Opening To Super Smash Racers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THIS Could Be the Next Mario Kart!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653176) by RelaxAlax. 



> This song fic uses this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoJLVqa6J-s

_Cut the cord and face tomorrow_

We open with the sky as several birds fly overhead.

_Smash the door down, takin' charge_

The camera then pans down to show Peach’s castle in the distance.

_All the way..._

And then down further where we see dozens of racers in various mounts, all lined up and ready to race.

_{Instrumental}_

We then see the racers taking off. Of the characters we see, we see close ups of Captain Falcon’s Blue Falcon, Fox and Falco’s Arwings, Pikachu on top of Charizard, Kirby on the Warp Star, and lastly, Mario and Yoshi.

_On the edge and goin' under_

As the camera zooms in on Mario’s face, it then zooms out to show Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Wario, and Waluigi at Peach’s castle, holding some letters. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are in the background, also having letters but shrugging.

_While the plastic world around me_

We then see Todd fixing up the ZERO-ONE, Pikachu and Eevee playing together in front of him while Charizard and Onix could be seen in the background. Todd then notices a few letters flying in the sky, then looks at three in his hands.

_Surrounds me and holds me down_

It then cuts to Kirby running around, holding his own letter, as well as Dedede’s and Meta Knight’s, as they are busy chasing him down to get the letters back.

_Blasted off into the thunder_

We see a Young Link next to Epona, holding a letter before it fades to Young Link next to the Spirit Train, and then fading to Breath of the Wild!Link holding a similar letter next to the Master Cycle Zero.

_Won't admit that they'd just ground me_

Captain Falcon holds a letter in his hand and smirks confidently as he marches to the Blue Falcon.

_If they found me as I am now_

Claude opens his eyes and sees Sigurd offering him a hand. He takes it and Sigurd helps Claude up as they’re next to their respective mounts.

_You I couldn't fool anymore, though_

The Mach Rider, Excite Biker, and ROB are at a bar examining their letters.

_You were born rebel, a fighter like me_

The Villager, Isabelle, Inkling, Ness, and the Wii Fit Trainer are in an airplane, having their letters.

_You were more than willin' to break my guard_

Samus, Olimar, and Pit are inside an intergalactic arena, holding their own letters. Samus looks on ahead at a shining gold cup.

_And set the fire free_

We then see four shadows, their silhouettes clearly resembling Bowser, Ganondorf, Ridley, and Lif (though the latter is more obvious with the glowing blue armor he has), their hands reaching for the cup as well.

_Dial it up and know we got this_

We resume back to the race where Mario shoots out some fire balls at Kirby…

_Time to show some skin_

Kirby then inhales the fireballs and shifts into Fire Kirby.

_Hearts laid bare, but I don't care_

Mach Rider and the Excite Biker race against each other, with the Biker getting up on a ramp and gaining some mad air while Mach Rider fires at the Excite Biker.

_Baby, it' a rush of pure adrenaline_

Suddenly, driving ahead of Mach Rider are F-Type and 4WD from _Stunt Race FX_ , as they too leap off the ramp.

_Cut the cord and face tomorrow_

Claude and Ridley race head to head, with Samus, Pikachu, and Charizard right behind them, with Charizard mega-evolving into Charizard X.

_Smash the door down_

The Blue Falcon and the three Links; BOTW, Young, and Toon, are all closely packed together.

_Takin' charge all the way!_

They suddenly get outpaced by a blue blur that zoomed past them.

_For sure…_

We cut to Mario, who is clearly in first, as we see the stream of blue light slow down next to Mario and Yoshi. Mario looks to his left.

_Gonna change the world_

He sees Sonic giving him a smirk as he running.

_And this time make it yours_

Mario smirks back and the two speed off towards the last stretch of the road.

_(Yay-yeah)_

It then cuts to another race track, in the middle of a dark thunderstorm, with a rusted trophy at the very end of the finish line.

_(Hey-yeah)_

A ghostly image of a humanoid pig wizard looms over the rusted trophy, giving a muted cackle.

_Undivided, stand united with me_

There’s a few final images that quickly fade in from black and out to black. The first had a blue robot standing on a rooftop, the second had what seemed to be a yellow sphere chasing down a blue ghost, the third had an angry squirrel sitting on a throne next to a bear with a bird poking out of its backpack, the fourth had a man in a denim jacket and red shirt standing next to a white F-Zero Machine, the fifth was a shy girl with light purple hair petting the snout of a Pegasus, and lastly, we see Mario and Sonic as they’re about to reach the finish line, closing in on their faces before the camera pans to the sky.

As the song ends, the title fades in as all the voiced Racers scream out the title:

**SUPER… SMASH RACERS!**

**Author's Note:**

> Having wrote this and thinking about the roster I modified, I'm tempted to turn this into a full story.


End file.
